Semiconductor devices are widely used in various electronic industries as semiconductor devices have become smaller, multi-functional, and/or less expensive to manufacture. Semiconductor devices may include: 1) memory devices storing logic data, 2) logic devices processing operations of logic data, and 3) hybrid devices performing various functions.
Highly integrated semiconductor devices as well as high speed semiconductor devices are increasingly in demand in the electronic industry. Various problems, for example, a margin decrease of an exposure process defining fine patterns may be caused, in the semiconductor manufacturing process such that may be difficult to utilize the semiconductor devices.